


An Ode to Loki

by Nikoleta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ode, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poetical story of a fallen god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Loki

With a father who had responsibilities to

A realm he loved more than his sons, he had two

One called night and the other called Day

All-Father made them different in every way

Day was gold and pride and chivalry

While Night, yes you, were hated by many

To praise one like you, well no understands

It was your job to hated but they just cannot stand

The jests not to be taken seriously but

It was just business, was it not?

The bruises, the poisons from their mouth

How did you fare from fight of crowd?

What was your muse to not surrender

Your silver tongue to those who chatter?

Why continue with the lies

And deceive the ones who’s by your side?

You could have risen with thy intellect

But why choose to destroy and wreck?

 

But these I ask for I am just a mortal

Full of sentiment and full of society’s morals

It was your job to be hated, this is improbable

For others to be alright, you have to be miserable

Day shines like no other with a sun shining bright

Because you were there to contrast his might

A dark black backdrop behind Day’s white glow

So that Day’s rays can put up a lovely show

Your failures and mistakes allow anothers’ success

That was All-father’s plan, to make you a mess!

He, your creator, made you sit side by side

With Day, in his shadows is where you hide

 

Shunned as you always are, no one understands, no!

No one ever seems to care that you always take the blow

They’ll never know you’ve given up the wonderful dance

Of a lifetime so the others will have another chance

Sacrifice is all you’ve ever done, look at your scars!

A hero in disguise, Devil, that’s what you are.


End file.
